ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Insect Civilization
, last of the Insect Civilization]] The insect civilisation are a race of powerful and resilient insects capable of travel in space. Using the Giga Shadow as a reference, it can be assumed that they are all of fairly significant size, with heavily armoured carapaces making them extremely resistant to weapons fire, in the case of the Giga Shadow this extends even to resistance to the planet-destroying weapon of the Lexx. It is unclear if the insects have a specific gender, or if they simply reproduce asexually. The Giga Shadow however has a large number of significantly smaller offspring lining its underside, meaning that if it were not a pregnant female that it had produced these young of its own accord, possibly after being fed the considerable amounts of protein obtained from the Protein Bank and the Cleansing. Insects appear to possess an ethereal "essence" which contains some or all of their consciousness, and can be passed as a parasitic mind into a host body using a unique transference organ that the insects have as a part of their physiology. In Mantrid it is revealed that the offspring of an insect are alive in a sense but remain dormant until they possess the insect essence, however it is likely that the young will develop an essence of their own allowing the parent essence to pass to another, or return to its original body, as otherwise the production of multiple offspring would serve no practical purpose. The insect civilisation fought in, and was almost completely wiped out during The Great Insect War by the Brunnen-G. They were ultimately destroyed due to their methodical nature, which made them predictable. It is unknown if the insect species possessed an innate hatred of the human race and Brunnen-G prior to this, but the sole surviving insect certainly possesses such a hatred. However, alone it chose to flee to take up residence within the world that later became the Cluster, where it regained its strength (and grew in size), applying its cunning to enslave the majority of the human race, ultimately eradicating most of them during the Cleansing. Insects also produce the unusual substance protoblood, this substance may be related to the dormant infancy of their offspring, allowing their children to survive prior to receiving the insect essence. In any event, it is used by the bio-viziers of the Divine Order to reanimate corpses such as Kai to become Divine Assassins. Appearances and History The insect species appears early in the Lexx series in the form of His Divine Shadow, a human host containing the powerful insect essence of the Giga Shadow. It is not until Giga Shadow that a member of the insect race is actually seen, before it is destroyed by Squish the Cluster Lizard, and falls into a Fractal Core. In Mantrid it is revealed that one of the Giga Shadow's offspring survived, and Kai, under the control of the insect essence, is compelled to retrieve it, and take it to Mantrid, grand bio-vizier of the Divine Order in order to extract protoblood from it. This however is a ploy to transfer the insect essence back into the creature and thus continue the insect civilisation. The young insect is ultimately destroyed when the Lexx destroys Mantrid's World, but not before part of the insect essence fuses with Mantrid's personality as it is transferred into his machine. The insect civilisation is finally defeated with the destruction of the entire Light Universe when its entire mass, converted into Mantrid drones, converges on a single point and collapses in on itself. Category:Lexx races Category:Fictional endangered and extinct species Category:Fictional insects Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional civilizations